Birthday Love
Roles Starring *Peridot *Sharky Appearances *Lapis Story (Shakry's POV) "You okay Peri?" I murmured laying on top of the green gem. She glanced up at me. We were both tired. It was my Birthday, well after my birthday. 1:30 AM and I finally decided to come upstairs. Peridot stroked my hair as we lied there clothe less. "It's your birthday, I should do all the work." Peridot mumbled. I snuggled into her shoulder feeling nice and safe in her arms. Then, I reached down and grabbed her shaft, sliding myself onto it. I couldn't resist letting out a moan. She pushed in so nicely. She gasped as well, ruffling my hair. "There we go Birthday girl" Peri whispered as I brought myself down. I shuddered as she pushed upwards. She was so thick and I muzzled her neck. "Mmmmmf..." She moaned, "Feels nice...". She had her arms around me but her fingers were placed on my rear. I started bucking too making her toss her head back. "Sharky..." she huffed, picking up her pace. I was gripping her shoulders and had my head up, moaning as well. I had never been so loud, but she felt incredible... Peridot suddenly floated her fingers to underneath the bed and got...a camera? She brought it up to the bed, under the blankets, and started filming. I blushed, but gripped her shoulders as I speed up. "Uhhh-can we-start over?" I looked at her and frowned. She was inside me so perfectly I didn't want to get up. But then she brought up something small in her fingers. "...This camera will film inside you..." she sighed. I blushed and got off her immediately, spreading my legs. I flinched as she stuck her two fingers way up inside me placing the tiny camera. I mummbled and then placed myself back on her shaft. I smiled, it still felt good. I panted and bounced on her slowly. She mumbled in delight and ruffled my hair. Then I buried myself in and sped up...before stopping. "No..." I panted and thrusted on her slowly once more. "Ohhh, you really like that?" Peridot whispered spanking me lightly. I just moaned in response. "Feels good Sharky" she smiled. "You want it long and hard tonight...mmm, I wanna please you..." "Ah, Peridot! You're so big!" I blurted out. "Feels so good, but please-faster!" She moaned in my ear. She suckled my neck and we ended up frenching for a minute or so. Still bouncing on her slowly; I couldn't help it, I didn't want it to end. I completely she was forgot she was recording I was moaning so much. "You want my load?" Peri asked me. I shook my head telling her not yet. "I-I'm trying-I feel it in there, there's a ton. You're gonna love this, I promise," I huffed and brought myself down, and then stayed there, letting her hit me rapidly deep inside. We held each other and moaned, hoping we wouldn't wake up Lapis. Peri intertwined her legs with mine anchoring me in a way and thrusted madly. "Ohhh yes, yes! Ahh that feels so good-! Ah, AHHH I LOVE YOU! S-SORRY!" Peridot screamed as she shot out massively. I yelled and gripped her shoulders as I came as well. I kissed her as I finished. I shuddered-she was still shooting her load! It filled me up and started spilling out. I blushed and kissed her again. We lied there for a few seconds panting. I pulled off her and more fluid dumped out of my tiny slit. "Peri..." I gasped. She used her fingers to enter me again and dig out the camera she had placed. "Ohh...it's soaked...good thing it's liquid resistant..." I shuddered as she turned off the cameras. I lied down and cuddled by her kissing all over her face and neck. She shut her eyes and snuggled me. "Ohh...that was one of the best nights i've ever had. Easily. Like my first time with Lapis." I blushed, but I also agreed. Then, she opened her screen and seemed to wirelessly download the footage she recorded. A large shot of appeared and I winced. But then the inside view appeared and I watched it in awe. Peridot shut her screen. "I'm saving this..." she smiled to herself. Blushing, I fell back as she pulled me close to her. We fell asleep soon after.